The goals of the Data Management and Analysis Core are to: provide the Center with highly qualified professionals with skills in epidemiology, biostatistics, data management, computer technology; provide an organizational framework that weaves together these skills under strong leadership; and, create a Core that is responsive and sensitive to the needs of the other components of the Center and that constitutes a truly collaborative team effort. The proposal elucidates several of the key issues in which the Core can make a major collaborative contribution to the successful operation of the Center. As described in this proposal, for each of the research projects the Core will: collaborate in the study design, develop data collection methodologies; design and implement a database management system; develop data safety monitoring plans where appropriate; collaborate in refining study procedures and train field personnel; plan and conduct data analyses; provide research opportunities and facilitate mentoring and training for biostatistics and public health doctoral students in a comprehensive framework; collaborate in report writing and presentation of study results. The proposal also describes the qualifications of the Core team in regard to: their experience in providing an appropriate infrastructure for the design, conduct and analysis of research projects; their recent collaborative efforts, particularly in regard to the area of alcohol use; their track records as effective team players in collaborative, multidisciplinary research; and the rich academic resources that the team can call upon.